The DCCT represents the largest clinical trial to evaluate whether patients with insulin dependant diabetes mellitus whose blood glucose levels are maintained in the near normal range will have the same, fewer, or more complications than patients whose levels are in usual diabetic range. Retinal changes are the main endpoint. Renal, cardiac and neurological assessments will be made as well.